


Game Night

by Rynakore_babi



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Game Night, Gen, I swear to gods can they adopt me, Oneshot, The family I wish I had, underworld fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynakore_babi/pseuds/Rynakore_babi
Summary: The Underworld Royal Fam has a game night
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Game Night

It was a cool Saturday night in the Underworld. Persephone has been home for a couple weeks now, sliding herself right back into place. Her family missed her dearly, missed being together again in general. When it was just Hades home...he did the best he could, it wasn’t his fault that the kids missed their mother. Maybe they missed her even more than he did but he doubted it. 

Since the family was complete, they decided it would be nice to have little family events. Well, just the Underworld family for these things. Persephone had begun to realize why Hades stayed away from Olympus, the drama there was, well, interesting but very exhausting. They really only went for important (according to others) things, such as the brunches. Hades was pretty used to those as much as he hated it but Persephone had to get used to the one for the queens. Don’t get it wrong, Persephone enjoyed her sister in laws company but they could be very exhausting. The kids would often just hang at cousins' houses, sometimes even going to Aphrodite's house for all of Eros’s little siblings. There was also the occasional whole family cookout but that was only once a month, not every week. 

The royal Underworld family was getting prepared for game night, which had become a Saturday night thing. Makaria, who was 16, was busy making the popcorn, Persephone was trying to get Zagreus out of his room with his moody 14 year old attitude getting in the way, and Hades was downstairs getting the games set up with 7 year old Melinoe running around, high on sugar. 

“Fine!” Persephone had finally gotten her son to open his door, only to be shocked by his normally white hair dyed black. “Zag, what the heck? I have barely been home for 2 months and already with the rebellion?!? What the heck!!! No, nuh uh, we aren’t doing this. Tomorrow we are getting the color out as much as we can. I’m all for having freedom because I sure didn’t have that but can you at least tell me first? Hades?” Persephone had started down the stairs, pushing her son in front of her. 

Hades stood up and met her at the foot of the stairs. “Look what he did while he was holed up in his room. What do you think of it?” Hades studied him but then high fived his son. “I mean, I wish you would’ve asked first but you rock it. And I don’t think it’s coming out anytime soon so...enjoy it!” Persephone sighed, looking from her two favorite guys then to her youngest tugging on her jeans. “Mama? I wanna color my hair too!!” Persephone groaned. She really really really didn’t want to dye her kids hair but, she didn’t want to be strict either. She looked down at her daughter's light purple hair with her light pink skin. She could do white on the ends. That’s not too much. “White on ends. That could work. What do you think hun?” Hades opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. 

“I think heck yeah! It’s about time you give her a makeover of some sort. She’s growing up! Besides, I wanted my hair coloured for ages but alas, only got it done last year. If you won’t do it for her, do it for me.” Persephone looked at her oldest who was holding a bowl of popcorn. She was tall like her father but curvy like her mother, her long pink hair tumbled down, only changing color at her ends into a light blue. 

Persephone looked at everyone then threw her hands up. “Fine. We can get the dye tomorrow. Let’s just play the games now!” Makaria smiled warmly as her little sister ran around excitedly. The family made their way to the living room and sat down to play a very competitive game of MarioKart. 

As they settled in and began to play, a warm homey aura settled down and made each resident warm and cosy. They played and shouted playful insults till it was 11 and they shut the game off. Zagreus bolted up the stairs, attempting to escape his parents affection but failed as they called him back. Both of his parents hugged him and kissed him on the forehead but after that, he was gone. Makaria hugged her little sister, saying goodnight then stood up to her parents. They embraced and she walked back to her room, settling down not to sleep, no, not that, but to text her friends like any teenager with a phone. Persephone grabbed her youngest daughters hand and Hades grabbed the other and they walked her up to her room. They read her a story, then tucked her in. As they walked back to their room, Persephone threw her arms around Hades.

“I’m so glad I’m back.” Hades embraced her back. “I am too.” They kissed then settled down for bed, letting sleep hit them like a train.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm truly sorry for the fact I cannot come up with a better Lore name for Mario Kart. I meann I'm creative but not that creative.
> 
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated!


End file.
